


The View from September

by AmberlyEldin



Category: Lackadaisy, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, Claustrophobia, Death, Escape, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Pain, Prison camp, Scary thoughts, Soon to be rewritten, Trust, WWll, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyEldin/pseuds/AmberlyEldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about WWll through the eyes of some of our favorite characters. I hope you enjoy! </p><p>9/1/15- I added a note to the first chapter.... Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The view from September

**Author's Note:**

> In this story none of the characters have any powers what so ever. 
> 
> Please read the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who have read this story this far..... I'm overjoyed.... When I first put this story on I couldn't get anyone to look at it. It makes me excited to see at least a handful of people like my idea. 
> 
> Anyways.... The reason for this blurb... I am going to completely remodel this story, using the same plot/ideas/characters/theme and hopefully make it more readable and less vomit worthy... I only ask two things... (1) Please be patient as my only source of posting comes from my phone and therefore the chapters will be written in my notes (2) please review.... If you like the story, tell me! If it sucks and needs to be thrown away, tell me! I love constructive criticism! It becomes depressing when you attempt a story and no one comments.... 
> 
> Done complaining now.
> 
> Anyways, for those of you who enter this story, follow it if you like it cause it will (hopefully) get a whole lot better (and more active) here soon.
> 
> Oh, as an after-note, I have recently joined a Hunger Games 24/24 Collaboration on FF called Troubled Souls. Check it out if you're interested. We need more people. You can find it by PMing 24 with 24, CelticGames4, The Tributes from Two, and InfiniteFinity or visiting the Forum Troubled Souls: 24 Tributes and 24 Authors.

**Kili**

_September 1,1939 day#1_  
"Darlings, darlings! We need to get up I want to show you something!" Clapping her hands our mother bustled into the room dressed as warmly as possible. "Get up darlings we need to go!" She shook both Fili and I in turn pulling back our covers and exposing us to the cold. "Get up darlings and dress warmly we need to go!" A note of urgency had crept into her voice making me nervous, mom was never nervous. Down stair I could hear my uncle Thorin rushing around the house. You see my family was a family of Jews. We tried to live as peacefully and simply as possible but there were rumors floating around that things were going to change and some our friends and neighbors started to avoid us. I didn't understand what was going on until one night I overheard someone telling mama she should hide. Hen the rumors made sense someone was trying to hurt mama! I knew I was right when mama woke us up this morning but now I'm not quite sure...

 

**Fili**

_September 4,1939 day#4_  
"Mama, can we stop? My legs hurt!" Complained my twin 6 year old brother only to be abruptly shushed by my uncle "keep quiet Kili" I said "But..." "Shhhhhhh" we all said to him at the same time I knew something was wrong..... Mama said we had to hid and stay silent so I tried my best but my brother... We he was never the silent one out of the two of us. We had been walking in silence when we came across a big road and on the road were these strange people some were dressed in normal clothes like mama and I and some were dressed in strange green outfits with weird pins on them mam didn't see them and when I tried to tell he she said shhhh. So I just stayed quiet. Later I would regret that I had. We walked right out of the heavy bushes and trees onto the road where the men were. Mama froze and he men pulled out big guns and pointed them at mama and uncle Thorin who dropped their bags and raised their hands. Then a man with lots of pins came up and said something to uncle who looked at mama and sighed. Both put out heir hands and motioned for us to do the same another green pin man came up and put weird bracelets on our wrists that were green and heavy and had weird loops combing out of them. Then we were marched in line with the rest of the normal people and told march. Glancing over at Kili I saw that he was scared looking ahead I saw mama had hung her head and looked sad but to my little self I wasn't worried no sirre I was curious about where we going. Little did I know that this was the last time I saw us all together.


	2. The view from September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please Review!

Victor Vasco

 

September 7,1939 day#7  
"Sir, sir? Sir! Put the crowbar down!" "Vhy." "Sir you are under arrest for the murder of two Nazi soldiers." "So" the big brute of a man turned back to the car he was attempting to fix "Sir I need you to ack....." Victor had spun on his heel and, moving surprisingly fast for a man of his size, grabbed the Nazi by the neck and growled "I stay here, you go avay. No more dead. You stay, I under arrest for killing three Nazi. Understand?" The young man in Victor's grasp trembled and nodded an affirmative. Victor released the man and turned back to his automobile. He was not expecting the pain that shot up his leg from his bad knee giving the four Nazi I chance to finally arrest him. It took about five minuets of tussling for the first young to grab a heavy object and bash him over the head, accidentally hitting him in the eye but effectively nocking him out. It took another few minuets to haul him up and chain him in the back of the vehicle. They headed straight for the L.D. Concentration camp 

Rocky Rickaby 

September 7,1939 day#7  
"Form up!" The occupants of the small compound labeled L.D. Formed to a straight line, girls on one side boys on the other.  
"Mitz May number 6321?" "Present." came her musical voice  
"Calvin McMurry number 6982?" " here." he said 'my cousin has never been much a talker' thought Rocky  
"Ivy Pepper number 6217?" "accounted for!" she yelled 'she always had a loud voice'  
"Rocky Rickaby number 6250?" "Yeah?" I yelled.  
"Prisoners, you have a new companion. Play nice!" Said General Sweet  
The gates opened and in walked... A Giant?!? This man was a hulk of a man towering over his guards. He looked strong enough to kill both the guards but seemed preoccupied with holding his eye.  
"Prisoners, meet Victor Vasco number 6784."


	3. The View from September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the Pirates that we love!

Chapter 3  
The View from September

Davy Jones

September 11, 1939 day#11  
"Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Ship on the horizon!" Stalking up to the deck Captain David F. Jones aka Davy took out his telescope and easily spotted the small ship that had alerted the man in the top mast. As he was on patrol any for runaways from Germany and the surrounding Axis controlled countries this small ship merited a search. "Straight ahead. Overtake the ship. Search the crew and cargo. Take any who resist." "Full speed ahead you little scumbags" yelled the first mate. Turning away from the deck he walked over to his cabin and stepped inside. Sitting on his bunk he radioed out that they had captives and needed an camp to place them in. He was told to drop them at the P.C. Station. 'Very well the... This should be payback enough for what Jack did to me all those years ago.' thought Dave 'Very well.' Laughing he went back out to watch the defeat of his worst enemy.

Captain Jack Sparrow

September 11, 1939 day#11  
"Ok Will, how bout we head down toward Dunkirk to sell off the last of the rum and head up to London for a spell to rest up before heading back over to Brazil to get more supplies." "Sounds good to me sir!"   
Turing and swaggering across their little two man vessel captain Jack grabbed the wheel and opening his compass turned the wheel ever so slightly and closing his eyes he took a deep breath and opened them again just to look into the terrified eyes of 12 year old William Arron Turner staring at a point right behind his back. Turing around Jack could see why... Behind him was the advancing shape of the bran-new ship, already on of the most feared ships of this time, the Flying Dutchman!  
Already they were in range of the men ready to board their tiny ship. Within moments there were several men aboard the tiny Black Pearl. Will, being the young boy that he was pulled out his pistol and attempted to point it at all the people at once. This was all the provocation that the crew needed to arrest the two men. After a short but fierce struggle that ended with Jack unconscious on the ground and Will with a large gash on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha run into some trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry that I couldn't post sooner! I have poor focus! Ug but oh well!

Natasha Romanoff

September 23, 1939 day#23

Dressed in common combat clothes Natasha and her partner Gimli through the last mile of Axis controlled Soviet Union territory. Ducking under a bush Natasha quickly signaled Gimli that there was a patrol ahead. Using all her skills she waited until she knew the last of the Axis men were out of sight. She hated such patrols. This one in particular one older man and two, what looked to be, 5-6 year olds who looked to have been marching for days. A hand resting on Natasha's shoulder made her jump and turning around she came face to face with Gimli looking her in the eyes. "We need to stay on target" he whispered and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. " We have a group of people to collect from a supposed contact who is also a friend of Col. Coulson mad Gen. Fury. I didn't think they had friends!" At this it was all Nat could do to keep from laughing her head off. "Well lets go then!" She said. Slipping over the road and straight to the Polish border she scanned the area and cautiously whistled the signal. The signal was repeated and two young boys with fluffy hair ran out of the cover a group of bushes and straight for Gimli who wrapped them in a big hug telling them it would be all right. Whistling again Natasha asked in the code if there was more and in response another young boy ran out with a man caring a boy bridal style broke cover and ran for them. The man and his charges mad it to them and the man gently placed the boy in Gimli's care and turned to face Natasha. "There's no more ma'am." he reported in a hushed tone. Natasha turned to him and nodded "Are you Coulson's friend?" "Yes ma'am." "He wanted to tell you that he really is proud of you and that if you ever need a different job just to let him know." "You can tell that man that that I love my job and that he should start looking for a different job. He's getting old!" The boy laughed "I will ......" "Clint." "Clint." "And your name is?" "Natash......ack!" With a lunge Clint had gone from standing casually to tackling Natasha and signaling to boy's to get down. Everything was deathly quiet until suddenly one sound cut through the silence better than any knife could. It was the sound of a gun.

Clint Barton

At the sound of the Clint put up his hands and slowly rocked on his knees to a kneeling position. Taking one look at Gimli and Natasha the SS officer put down the gun " Russian soldiers I compliment you! You have caught the most infamous Getto's perpetrator red handed. You may keep the brats bet we ask for the man named Clinton Francis Barton to deal with him in our own form of punishment." Standing up Natasha easily fell into the roll. Kicking the still kneeling Clint on the stomach where it would look painful but not feel terrible Natasha fell in to a parade ground stance and faced the soldier. "We were on our way to Poland when we cam. across this man. My partner here is a doctor and began treating the boys. They did not wear the Star so we did not suspect them. When you approached us you scared us for we did not hear you. Also thank you for telling us that they were runaways for we would have never guessed." Natasha's ramblings had given the soldier enough time to handcuff Clint and drag him over to a group of SS officers who had just arrived. One of them kicked Clint and looked sharply at Natasha. Turing away the soldiers chained Clint to a even longer chain and to the back of a large truck l leaving Natasha and Gimli alone with the children until one soldier stopped turned around and marched back asking quickly for identification. Upon seeing that they were phonies and not Axis Russians he gave a signal and one man forced Clint onto the ground and pus a gun to his head. Turning to Natasha the soldier grinned " My name is Bernard Barton, Clint's brother. Clint doesn't get caught sneaking escapes over the boarder. He never does, so we can to this the hard way where I shoot Clint and your friends Coulson and Fury and then everyone else one at a time until you surrender or you can quietly come with us. Glancing over she saw Gimli nod and then glancing at the trucks she saw the blankness in Clint's eyes and that Coulson and Fury really were in the trucks. Their eyes were hard. They trusted her to do the right thing. She was about resist until she saw the pleading eyes of the two children she saw earlier and the faces of the four children that she had almost rescued. It hurt her so much that she so she looked SS offices Bernard Barton and dropped her weapon. On their sleeves there labeled with the name of their soon to be prison and their number.

Fury 1406 A.I.  
Coulson 1927 A.I.  
Clint 1123 A.I.  
Natasha 1648 A.I..  
Gimli 3675 M.E.  
Frodo 3649 M.E.  
Sam 3650 M.E.  
Merry 3651 M.E.  
Pippin 3652 M.E.


End file.
